Injured
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Dipper finds something hurt and injured in the woods. He takes it home, and he and Mabel try to work out what to do. This will be a very short story, prob only two chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is going to be a short story, mostly because I want to work on my other fic. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Dipper walked through the evergreen filled forest. The chilling night air blew softly against him as he continued on. He walked past the height-altering crystals, which were gleaming in the moon light, and where the gnomes lived. The small men with the pointed hats were most likely asleep, along with the rest of the town and forest. Dipper walked on, continuing to walk down to a yet-to-be-decided destination. Some people might say that it was a bad idea to take a walk through the forest at night. But with all the monsters in Gravity Falls asleep, it was actually the safest time of day.

Just then, Dipper tripped over a root and fell. When he got up and brushed himself off, he noticed that his journal had fallen a few feet away, near some shrubs. He walked over to it, and kneeled down to get it. Just as he was about to turn around and go home, he noticed a faint glow coming from the bushes to his right. Cautiously, he tiptoed over to the small bush and peeked over it. He let out a gasp at what he saw.

* * *

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted as he ran into the shack. Stan was sitting in his recliner, watching TV.

"Grunkle Stan! Where's the first aid kit!? It's an emergency!" He waved his arms in the air. Stan noticed that his bag looked a little more full then when he had left.

"What, did you find an injured animal or something?" He asked the boy.

"Er... sorta." he admitted.

"Last I saw it, Mabel was playing Nurse with it. All her toys and her pig were covered in bandages!" Stan laughed.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper ran up the stairs to find his sister on her bed, playing with Waddles.

"Hey brobro. Back from your walk so soon?" Mabel looked up at him.

"Mabel, I need the first aid kit. I need to find something that can fix... whatever it is happened to him." Dipper took his bag off his back, opened it up, and showed the contents to Mabel.

'Oh my god! Where did you find him!?"

"He was knocked out by something near some shrubs."

"How did he get this way?"

"I don't know. I didn't know that he could _get _in this state

"Well, what do we do? We can't just let him die!" Mabel said.

"I know that! But we don't know how to save him!"

"Can he even die?"

"Um... i'm going to go with 'Maybe' on this one, because i'm really not sure."

**I'm sure some of you guys are all wondering what Dipper found in the woods. Yeah, well, here's a hint: look who wrote this story! Then look at a character that always is written into her stories! Still don't know who it is? Fine, then read the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure what to do." Mabel said sadly.

Yeah, me neither." Dipper said, taking it out of his bag and laying it down on the bed. The creature's glow was dully glowing, and growing darker by the second. It's normal yellow had paled. Alot.

"How do you save a demon?"

"No clue. It would help if we knew how he got this way."

The triangular being's eye was closed tightly, and it's expression looked pained.

"Well, we have to do something now before it's too late." Dipper said.

"What can we do?"

Dipper pondered over this for a moment. Then his expression brightened.

"I have an idea. Mabel, grab Bill. Meet me on the roof."

* * *

"So, what's your plan again?" Mabel asked.

"Simple. The only way to heal him is to send him back to his own dimension. Logically. Anyway, I found something in the book."

"ooh, nice. Question, how do we know that Bill won't come back and attack us? What if he hates his dimension?"

"Well, I don't know. For now though, we need to send him back."

Dipper flipped to a page in the book, and began chanting something. The area around them turned to white as he continued with the incantation.

The triangle began to glow, and then disappeared from their sight.

"How do we know if sending him back healed him?"

"I dunno. Maybe he'll give us a sign." Mabel shrugged. The two walked back inside.

Little did they notice that Bill was hovering above them. Apparently, he healed rather quickly.

"I'm watching you." he said quietly before vanishing.


End file.
